256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Tangentially Fridge-Related Adventure
The 40th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the Season 4 premiere and 256Pi's entry to Mighteyes's Sourcey Stories collab. Watch it here. Plot An episode of Don't Be Cheeky begins. Michael says they're going to play a game. Brian asks if it's What's This Ear, but Michael instead starts up The Pickup Game, where Michael lets random people call on their phone line and see what happens (but tells people not to expect politeness). The first caller is Augmented Reality Rog, who says exactly what you think he'd say, before Michael cuts him off. The second caller is The King, who repeatedly asks for dinner (since the phone number ended in "DINR") but get cuts off. The third caller is somebody who asks Michael if his fridge is running. Sure enough, the fridge is sliding out of the room, and Michael goes to chase after it while Brian continues the game. The fridge slides all the way down to the basement and into what looks like a sewer, then opening up to reveal a portal to another dimension. Michael gets up close to investigate but is unsurprisingly sucked inside, flying through the portal and ending up in the middle of The Rosen Venture Part 6. Nobody notices him, though. Michael then ends up in the middle of an unfinished Wario Is Great episode. He calls to Wario but is ignored in favor of a vending machine. He then ends up in a bad 2009 poop involving stolen sections of IAmTheGang's "The King" with Michael sloppily superimposed on top of some parts, but leaves after The King throws him out of the frame. Meanwhile, Brian is continuing the game, with Older Rosen joining him. The King calls again still repeatedly asking for dinner, and Older Rosen tells him "Shut up stinks! You can't rule my egg on toast, I think." The King points out that you can't have egg on toast for dinner as that's a breakfast food, but Brian points out it's morning, and after The King gets confirmation from Link, instead repeatedly asks for breakfast. Meanwhile, Michael is still trying to escape the portal, and ends up in one that lands him into the Don't Be Cheeky set. Brian is in the middle of ending the episode and going out to look for Michael, and doesn't notice that Michael is standing right next to him, even though Michael is talking to him. Mervin ends the episode while Brian tells Mervin to tell Michael that he's out getting groceries. Michael continues to try and get their attention, but to no avail, neither of them can see or hear him. They leave, the set goes black, and the episode ends. Music * "Private Eye" by Kevin MacLeod * "Sidewalk Shade" by Kevin MacLeod * "Dr. Willard" by Lalo Schifrin * "Condition Check" by me (download here) * "Royksopp's Night Out" by Royksopp * "Sordid" by Amon Tobin * "Around The Room" from The Mix VII Broadcast Music Library * Running in the 90s * Twilight Zone theme Category:Episodes